The Battlefury Incident
by clairealiss
Summary: After losing his memory, the jealous Crystal Maiden fills up Yurnero's head with all the wrong ideas.
1. The Incident

Juggernaut sighed happily and rested his masked head on the shoulders of his girlfriend, Lyralei the Windranger. Across the Dota 2-Lobby was Rylai the Crystal Maiden, eyeing the couple with envy.

*BZZZZZZZZ*

The heroes looked up at the Intercom, waiting for the orders.

*Calling for Yurnero, Lyralei, Sven, Lina and Rylai. Calling for Razor, Nevermore, Rubick, Riki and Traxex.*

Juggernaut smiled to himself as he was teleported into the familiar grassy terrains of the Radiant side. Crystal Maiden had already started an argument with Windranger about who was going to lane bottom. Juggernaut walked over to Lyralei.

"I'm sorry, but I think I'll go with Rylai. She's the hard support and I'm the carry."

Life in the bottom lane against Razor and Shadow Fiend was difficult. Rylai's only goal was to give Juggernaut as many hugs as possible, which proved to be very distracting.

Other than that, Juggernaut felt that he and his team were winning the game. They were in mid-game and Juggernaut was using the courier to receive a Battlefury. Suddenly, he realised there was a problem: he had no more space in his inventory. He tapped the Crystal Maiden on the shoulder.

"Uh- Rylai," he stuttered. "Could you please carry the Battlefury for me? I need to sell one of my items."

As he made his way to one of the shops, something heavy hit him over the head.

DONG!

He winced, grabbing his aching neck and turned around. There was a girl with blonde hair dressed in blue holding a large axe. He remembered her, but only for a second. His vision went black as strangers gathered around him.

"Is he okay? Get assistance, quickly!"

"I can help you remember."

He opened his eyes. A circle of people had crowded around him. Where was he? He didn't even know what he was doing.

"Did you say that you could help me remember?" Juggernaut turned around and saw the blonde girl in blue.

"Yes," she said. "I'm Rylai, the Crystal Maiden. Join me and I'll help you remember everything."

Juggernaut slowly got up and linked arms with Rylai before hearing a voice that stirred his emotions.

"I'll be waiting here, even if it takes a million years." whispered a ginger archer in green to his left. She stifled a sob that Juggernaut could've felt he'd heard a lifetime ago.


	2. The Drow Ranger

"So, Rylai," said Yurnero, still confused. The Crystal Maiden's blue eyed gaze snapped up to him. "Who was, uh, the girl, you know, the one in the green? The one with red hair? She just seemed so disappointed when I walked off..."

"Oh, her? She, um, she's Lyralei. She's bad, bad. Don't mess with her. Promise me you'll never come into contact with her."

It didn't feel like the right thing to do, but he nodded in agreement.

Back in the lobby, Lyralei silently consumed her dinner. She sighed and brought the fork with the Tango Salad to her mouth. How could this have happened? She had even started to act like her friend, Traxex, the Drow Ranger.

Placing the dish in the dishwasher, she took light steps to the door marked with green and the letter L. Lyralei flopped on the bed wondering what to do. Getting angry at Rylai wouldn't help.

Not coming up with ideas, she turned off the switch and slept.

Meanwhile, Yurnero was being bored out of his skull, looking at Rylai's ice collection.

"Right. Can I go to my room now?" he asked, fatigue overcoming him. There was no answer as Rylai droned on.

On and on she went.

The next day, Lyralei went to find Traxex. She knew that Trax wasn't the cheeriest person, but she could dish out some pretty sick advice.

But where was she? Maybe she was at a Dota 2 match. But they wasn't possible because there hadn't been any announcements yet.

"Have you seen Traxex around?" she asked one of the shopkeepers.

"No, I'm afraid not," he replied. "Sorry, I'd love to help. Why aren't you with Yurnero? I've crafted a new katana for him and I crafted this bow for you."

Lyralei gasped with amazement. The shopkeeper was holding a beautiful emerald green bow which ivory edges made Lyralei almost forget about her problem. She slowly claimed the jewel, before thanking the shopkeeper.

"Well, actually, Rylai hit him with a Battlefury and he lost his memory."

The shopkeeper frowned. He'd seen innocent couriers die by his shop and he'd seen nasty combat between heroes taking place, but he'd never seen this.

"Anyhow," said Lyralei. "Thanks for this, but I'm going to go test it at the shooting range."

Lyralei prepared her quiver and made her way to the Dota 2 Gym. On her way, it just happened that she bumped into Yurnero.

"Sorry! I didn't see you! Are you okay?"

Yurnero, on the other hand, was remembering Rylai's words. Hadn't he promised to leave her alone? Hiding his tears under his mask, he walked away, not knowing that she felt the same as him.

Wiping away her tears, she pulled herself together and continued into the shooting range.


	3. Locked Out

Whoosh!

Lyralei nocked her next arrow and let it fly. The arrow found its home; right in the middle of the target. She prepared to nock the next one, when she heard a barely audible cough. Lyralei turned around to meet the gaze of a familiar face.

"Trax! I was looking for you everywhere! You see, I have a really, really, REALLY big problem and I was wondering i-"

Her quiet friend put a finger to her lips and Lyralei nodded. Traxex took aim, her dominant eye riveted on her goal. The arrow stuck deep and she turned back to Lyralei.

"Go on."

"Yurnero ditched me and joined Rylai after he lost his memory."

"Oh, the loser who wouldn't be able to get a boyfriend with a gourmet sandwich tied around her neck?"

"Yep," sighed Lyralei with exasperation. "That's the one."

"Then you wouldn't be happy if I reminded you that the Valentine's Ceremony is tomorrow?"

"Shoot," thought Lyralei. After all the drama that she has been through, she'd completely forgotten about the Valentine's Ceremony.

"And," continued Traxex. "The shopkeepers introduced a new rule. Only heroes that are part of a special limited pool are allowed to attend. You weren't part of it, according to the roster. Yurnero and Rylai are going. Heroes who aren't attending are assisting the shopkeepers in preparing the new items. But I'm gonna make sure you go."

Lyralei was speechless.

"Thanks Trax!"

Later, the two friends stopped at Shopkeeper's Stock.

"We're here to find an outfit for Lyralei," explained Traxex to the shopkeeper's assistant, Ezalor. Ezalor also worked as a part-time hero, as the Keeper of the Light.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, but do you have any gold? Dresses have gone up in price by 60%."

Traxex tossed her bow on the counter.

"Here, this should be worth enough. I've already ordered my Guise of the Winged Bolt outfit from the Workshop and I'm picking it up later on today."

As they scanned through the aisles, Traxex pulled out something.

"Use this."

Lyralei knew that she would like this as much as the bow and arrows that the shopkeeper had given her.

"Well thanks, Trax." said Lyralei. "You should go and pick up your Guise of the Winged Bolt set. I'm going to go pick up a katana for Yurnero."

Lyralei and Traxex headed in different directions. Lyralei went back to where she had claimed her bow and arrows.

"Oh," said the shopkeeper. "I thought you were called to a match a couple of seconds ago."

How could she not have heard the announcement? She ran like the wind to the portals, where they were closing.

BAM!

The metal clicked together and Lyralei was locked out of the game.

"Hello," came a disciplined voice to Lyralei's left. "I got shut out too. Rylai went in, but, uh, yeah."

"Y-y-Yurnero?" stammered Lyralei.


	4. The Void

Lyralei and Yurnero slowly walked towards the Office together.

Lyralei sighed, an argument going through her head. Was it a good idea to tell him that Rylai's memories weren't true? What if he thought that she was another girl trying to deceive him? Now wasn't a good time, she'd tell him at the ceremony. If she got the chance.

At the front desk of the Office was Darkterror, the Faceless Void.

"Hi," said Lyralei. She didn't know why, but speaking to the receptionist made a chill run up and down her spine. "We'd like to fill in a Lockout-Incident report."

"Certainly," replied Darkterror, handing them a file.

"You know what," offered Yurnero, turning to Lyralei. "I'll take care of this. You can go."

Lyralei left the Office, feeling weird. Had he said that to get rid of her? She didn't know, but she tried to remain her usual optimistic self. Her positivity was crushed when she remembered what was to come:

She was going to have to visit the Disconnected Void for disconnected heroes.

Lyralei went to the Portal Room, where a blank swirling abyss awaited her. She closed her eyes and plunged through the plane of non-existence.

When she opened her eyes, she was in a blank space. Everything around her was grey, but there wasn't anything.

"Lyralei?"

Dizziness overcame her. The only fact that was in her consciousness was that she was going to return to the Dota 2 Lobby after the end of the game.

"Lyralei? Please don't go..."

Who was that, wasn't it Yurnero? What seemed like hours of boredom passed by.

"Is this over yet?" thought Lyralei, through a cloud of fogginess, when she saw a masked face bring her own face closer.

Closer it came and the closer it came, Lyralei's mind cleared and tried harder to recognise what was going on.

Suddenly, they were dropping to the floor and were back on the velvety floors of the lobby.

"Oh Yurnero!" screamed a frustrated Rylai, dragging him away.

Lyralei's heart felt like it was being smashed to bits and pieces. They were about to... weren't they? Rylai had ruined the whole thing...

"You jerk-faced Rylai!" yelled an angry Tresdin. The Legion Commander was obviously annoyed with something she'd done.

"What?" replied Rylai sarcastically. "I'm not wearing full armour?"

Whilst Tresdin and Rylai were engaged in an argument, Lyralei found Yurnero.

"Wait! Don't you want to-"

Yurnero hastily shook his head and walked around the corner and up the spiral staircase. Lyralei looked down in disbelief, before feeling a heavy gauntlet resting on her shoulder.

"He's having a hard time," grunted the owner of the gauntlet. It was Sven, Yurnero's old best friend.

"Whatever," grumbled Lyralei. She rushed to the shopkeeper. "Do you still have the katana?"

"Yes, is this the one? Katsuna the Script Sword?"

Lyralei thanked him and returned to Sven. She handed him the weapon.

"Give this to him and say that its a gift from the shopkeeper."

Sven nodded and Lyralei sent to see her next person: Rylai's sister, Lina.

"Do you ever find that Rylai's annoying?" she asked the hot-tempered redhead. "And by the way, nice hair."

"Mmm, gimme a minute." Lina put down her sunglasses and looked up at Lyralei. "Is she annoying? Of course she is. Sometimes I try to make her jealous by pretending to go steady with her boyfriend, but usually they're losers. I don't do it now because I'm occupied with Davion."

"Right."


	5. What happened at Last

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the last chapter in this Fanfiction. After this I will be starting a new Fanfiction called Miss Krobelus's Home for Runaway Heroes. This Fanfiction was just a demo. The next one will be much longer but will have slower updates. Comment for ideas on my next story. It will include Yurnero (again), Sven, Death Prophet and Terrorblade. Stay tuned!

Calm music drifted from the speakers positioned in the middle of the dance floor. Yurnero had his chest reluctantly pressed against Rylai's midnight blue dress.

"Do you think this will be okay?" asked Lyralei nervously. Traxex, who was fitted into her Guise of the Winged Bolt set, sighed.

"It'll be fine, don't worry about anything. He's not going to bite or anything, calm down," responded Lyralei's friend. She squeezed Lyralei's hand reassuringly and the blood drained from her face. "Besides, you look great. Better than me. This set was designed for fighting, not dancing. Go out there and have a good time."

Lyralei drew in a breath and stepped onto the dance-floor. She relaxed and let all the pressure ease from her. It wasn't like Yurnero was a stranger, but the way he'd rejected her twice after the Battlefury incident was disturbing her. She knew him, but wasn't sure if he really knew her. Their visit to the Void for Disconnected Heroes had made him feel more mysterious.

"Just remember what Trax said," she reminded herself as she slowly made her way to the centre. "He's no stranger."

Meanwhile, Rylai was carrying two glasses of water, oblivious to the fact that the liquid was freezing up.

"Here," she offered to Yurnero. "Try some; it's fresh from the fountain!"

He weakly smiled and took the glass from her.

"Well, it's ice now," he pointed out to the Crystal Maiden. "I'm going to go ask your sister if she can melt it for me."

It wasn't a good excuse, but it would give him some time apart from her. He weaved through the crowd and found the redhead with Davion the Dragon Knight, where they were in deep conversation.

"Sorry," said Lina, not really paying much attention. "If it's another person wanting to melt their icy water, it's not happening."

Yurnero sighed and walked off in the opposite direction, back to Rylai. He sighed, looking down at the multi-coloured floor.

BUMP!

"Oh, sorry!" gasped Lyralei. It was the second time that it had happened and she hoped that he wasn't going to walk away in shame this time. She helped him pick up the glass cup, which had a large dent in it. Shattered ice had been spilled everywhere. Lyralei grabbed a nearby broom and shovelled the mess into the bin.

"You," he stammered, hardly getting the words out. "Y-y-you're beautiful…Lyralei,"

She smiled, revealing her perfect white teeth. "Thanks,"

"Care if I get you something? M-m-maybe a drink?"

"Sure, but, what about Rylai?"

Yurnero sighed. "I'm really not interested in her. She's not that nice and she told me to stay away from you. I don't really want to listen to her though."

"No, what I meant was, she's right there," sighed Lyralei. Sure enough, the grumpy blonde was storming across the floor towards the couple.

"What," she said, breathing hard. "Did I say about STAYING AWAY FROM HER?! Do you know how dangerous she even IS?!"

Rylai grabbed him around the neck and with surprising strength, slammed him on the floor hard. He winced, grabbing his aching neck that was still bruised from the Battlefury incident. Lyralei helped him back to his feet.

"You," Lyralei was livid this time. Rylai had taken it too far this time. "You're not going to like THIS!"

BANG!

Rylai went crashing down with a powerful punch from Lyralei's delicate fist. "You okay, Yurnero?"

Yurnero had heard this in what felt like his previous life. And then suddenly, like someone was tipping a pot of stuff into his empty head, all the memories came flooding in. One by one, they returned. The memories about Sven, the ones about Dota 2, the ones about Rylai, the ones about his past and most importantly, the ones about Lyralei.

"So are you okay?" she repeated.

"Never been better," he responded.

Their faces met and their lips melded together. They both flushed deeply as their love for each other stirred inside them. Traxex and Sven and just about the whole crowd smiled at them. Everyone except for Rylai.

THE END


End file.
